1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an embossing machine solenoid plunger, and more particularly to a laminated solenoid plunger plate that operates to improve embosser card throughput and emboss height control associated with embossers used to emboss credit cards, among other things.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known solenoid driven embossing systems generally encounter the challenges associated with providing a solenoid body assembly that limits heating of the solenoid structure due to eddy-current losses in the material used to construct the solenoid body assembly and that enhances the durability and precision of the solenoid embossing structure. The prior art shows the use of magnetic materials such as laminated steel for the solenoid body assembly. Known solenoid structures however, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,821, entitled Apparatus for Driving And Controlling Solenoid Impact Imprinter, issued Sep. 26, 1995, to Howes, jr., et al. continue to employ solenoid structure plunger mechanisms that place undesirable constraints on multi-line embosser throughput and embossing accuracy.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous and beneficial to provide a solenoid plunger structure for use in solenoid driven multi-line embossing systems that operates in association with a solenoid body assembly to further enhance the throughput of a solenoid driven card embossing system without any reduction in durability and precision of the card embossing system.